Don't You Forget About Me
by BornCourageous
Summary: Kurt was supposed to be gone for only 5 minutes, but a lot can happen within a short amount of time.  Future!Klaine


This was created out of nothing but pure boredom, please don't expect it to be good. :)

* * *

><p>It was 11 pm when he got the call. He was in their apartment, waiting for Kurt to get home. He had just gone out to do a few errands, it shouldn't have taken him that long to do. He passed the floor awaiting a call,text or for him to walk in the door any second. When the phone rang he ran from the living room to kitchen.<p>

_"___Is this the residence of Kurt Hummel?" __

"Yes, this is his husband. Who is this?" Blaine asked cautiously.

_"___I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Hummel has been in an accident."__

Everything else the doctor said went unheard as Blaine slumped into the kitchen wall.

"What? H - how? That isn't possible. He was only supposed to be gone for 10 minutes." Blaine sputtered out. He was clinging to the phone like a lifeline.

_"___He was hit by a car, he has some major injuries. We'll be able to give you more details once you get here."__

Blaine arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. He ran through the doors, his steps faltering slightly when the automatic doors didn't open fast enough. Once he reached the counter all he could force out was Kurt's name desperately, praying for himself to keep it together.

The nurse directed him to the doctor a waiting in the hall to the left. Kurt had been lucky to break only his right leg and shoulder and should make a full recovery, but the doctor explained that he had sustained brain trauma and that there could be long lasting effects. Blaine felt his world crumble. Would Kurt be paralyzed? Could he have brain damage? Would he still be Kurt when he woke up? Blaine was directed to the room where Kurt was laying on the hospital bed.

Blaine stopped outside the room and broke down. In front of his laid Kurt, if it weren't for the wires and tubes he would have thought the boy was simply sleeping. He walked up to the bed and fell heavily into the hard chair. He grasped Kurt's unusually cooler hand in his and held on for life.

"You need to wake up. Do you hear me Kurt? I need you, I know you say that I over exaggerate things, but it's true. You are my - my everything, Kurt." He brought Kurt's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it harshly, the cradled it to his chest. "The doctor says you should be fine, but that you had a some brain trauma that could make you…different. I - I can't have the real Kurt, if you aren't Kurt when you wake up I don't know how I'll live. What if you're just this empty shell, not the eccentric, flamboyant, fashionable, sarcastic and loving person you are? I can't handle that baby. I need __you__. Please just wake up, okay?"

Blaine sat at his bedside until a nurse entered the room. He didn't look away from Kurt's white face to know why she was there. He slowly stood and placed a firm kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Wait for me baby. I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered to the unconscious man. He left the hospital in tears, praying for Kurt to make it through.

He arrived back at the hospital around 1pm. He immediately went to Kurt's room, when he got there he was taken aback. There was Kurt sitting up in bed, conscious and talking to the same doctor from last night.

"Kurt! Baby, you're alright!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the bed excitedly.

Kurt turned his head and gave him a confused look.

"Do I know you?"

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, his smile slipping from his once ecstatic face.

"Of course you do, Kurt, I'm your husband. You - you have to remember me. You have to remember us, what we have." Blaine choked out, trying to hold his tears back. He felt his world starting to crumble again, everything that he and Kurt had built the past 10 years now meant nothing. The doctor pulled him aside and began whispering.

"Mr. Hummel is suffering from some memory loss, we aren't sure if it is permanent or only temporary. We can only hope that with some slight prompting and therapy, the memories will come back."

"How can he not know me? We've been together since high school?"

"Sometimes the memory can be selective on what is maintained and what is lost. He has recalled the past year completely, all except for you. I'm very sorry."

Blaine looked over the doctor's shoulder at Kurt, who was watching them suspiciously.

"Does he know that he has forgotten things? Does he even know that he's married?" Blaine muttered brokenly, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"I have informed him of his condition, he was confused when I explained the situation but I think he grasps that there is something missing."

"Can he come home with me?"

"Yeah, let me go get the paper work for you. We've already run the tests we needed before you got here."

Blaine slowly re approached the bed. He looked at Kurt with a sad smile.

"I know you can't remember me, but I really want you to know that I'm always going to be here, no matter what." He said, reaching out for Kurt's uninjured arm.

"Who are you? I mean, who __were__ you to me? I wish I could remember, but there's nothing there."

"I'm Blaine Anderson - Hummel, your husband. We've been married for 5 years, but been together for 10. We started dating soon before you left Dalton Academy."

"You were part of the Warbler's?"

"Head soloist. We sang a duet for Regionals, Candles by Hey Monday."

"I thought I sang a solo, for once I had gotten the spotlight and didn't have to sway in the background. I guess I was wrong." Kurt said awkwardly, not knowing how to react to the man who said he was his husband.

"That was when we first kissed you know, before Regionals. My feelings finally hit me when you sang Blackbird, it was beautiful. The duet was just my way of getting closer to you." Blaine said with an awkward smile, thinking back on all of the sweet memories that Kurt didn't harbor anymore.

"I sang that for Pav, right? I'm not just imagining a dead bird who I buried after Regionals?"

"You lost your memory, Kurt. You're not crazy. Pavarotti was real, we buried him together. Soon after you transferred back to McKinley, then you dragged me there the year after. You wanted your senior year with your boyfriend, I didn't exactly mind either." He laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry I can't remember." Kurt said looking the man in the eyes, he was genuinely upset for causing this stranger so much emotional pain.

"It's okay, in sickness and in health. You're still Kurt Hummel, the perfect guy you were before. I'm sure your memory will come back in time. If it doesn't, we'll make new memories." Blaine smiled slightly forced, not wanting to show his fear of the future.

"What if I can't love you again? We must have been in love, being together ten years, right?"

"Then we'll be friends, like we were before. I'd do anything for you to be happy Kurt, even if it means letting you go." Blaine said, wiping at the single tear that he couldn't hold back.

"You seem like a really good guy, I wish I could remember you, I really do."

"Me too, me too." Blaine said sadly, holding lightly onto Kurt's hand.

It had been 6 months since Kurt's accident and he was fully recovered from his broken bones and fractures. His memory had slightly returned, only splashed here and there. The memories he did have were precious to him. He was embarrassed at first of the memories that had returned. He didn't remember them in order, he had to stitch it into the proper place in his memory. In fact the first memory he had gotten back was when proposed to him, the second was their first time together that had happened in high school.

Kurt sometimes need Blaine to fill in the blanks relating to the memory or things that lead to it. He always flipped through the wedding album, hoping to gain back those moments, he wanted to remember the look in Blaine's eye when they said 'I do' and he wanted to remember what their vows were.

In the last 6 months, he easily fell back in love with Blaine. Blaine was more of a natural caretaker than Kurt was, if Kurt was sick Blaine would make homemade soup, keep him in bed, get him medicine and do anything to make him feel better. He would make cheesy jokes that Kurt couldn't help but laugh at and he would gush about how much he loved Kurt all the time.

Kurt was taking a nap after coming home from work early, his dream consisted of everything from his wedding album, but with more detail. He could smell the flowers, he seen the happy tears in Blaine's eyes and felt his own streaming, he seen his family sitting in the front row along with his former Glee club members. This was a memory, it was overloading his senses. When he awoke there were tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, he had finally remembered the one thing he thought he had truly lost forever.

Kurt got busy on creating the perfect romantic dinner, he had a surprise for Blaine once he got home, one that was sure to make his beloved husband happy again.


End file.
